New Years Eve at the House of Mouse
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: Mickey and his friends were hosting a party at the House of Mouse for a New Years celebration, but Pete just wants to destroy their party, but he failed, and got kick out (literally).


**New Years Eve at the House of Mouse**

_by Gregory Dwayne Co_

The year of 2019 has almost arrived in California, just 3-4 hours ahead of midnight. All of the Disney characters have already arrived at the House of Mouse for a nice all-night-long party. Mickey Mouse, including his brother Oswald, and the rest of the gang are also ready for the best New Years Day party ever. On the other hand, Pete, the landlord, was not having a good time. Thoroughout the years, Pete is trying to stop the show ongoing. You know what did the contract just said, "The House of Mouse will remain open as long as the show goes on."

Pete was wondering at the back of the building thinking of how to prevent them from making the show ongoing and to ruin the New Years party. It'll be the best New Years for Pete, if he ruins it and closes the club forever. Suddenly, he stopped and got an idea, he remembered about a machine that the gang always uses during New Years, the one shaped like a cube, with canons on the side that shoots flameless fireworks (the ones shaped like flowers), and a big screen that shows a countdown till midnight. He'll use the same ol' plan like last time, but this time, it'll be different. He hopes that his plan will succeed.

9:45 p.m., the show has begun.

_"And now," _Mike exclaimed, _"the brothers who started all, Mickey aaaaannnnnndddd Oswald!"_

Then the brothers quickly appear onstage. Mickey was wearing a nice good ol' sparkly black tuxedo, black pair of pants and shoes, like he used to wear all the time as a host. Oswald, on the other hand, was wearing a nice blue tuxedo with a black and white tie on it, and blue pair of pants, but he didn't wear shoes, of course.

_"Hello everyone!" _Oswald started.

_"And welcome to the New Years party at the House of Mouse!" _Mickey continued.

The audience applauded and cheered out loud to the hosts.

_"Say brother," _Mickey said to Oswald, _"you looked good for New Years."_

_"Thanks!" _Oswald replied, _"Like they said, 'New Year, New Me'." _They both chuckled. _"You looked good as well, Mick."_

_"Thanks Ozzie, I'm always prepared for this."_

_"Anyways," _Oswald faced the audience and continued, _"we're going to have a wonderful New Years here at the House of Mouse as 2018 is going to an end."_

_"That's right," Mickey faced him for a second and turned back to the audience, "as we celebrate, we looked back at happy, funny and weird moments and we have at Disney from the humble beginnings."_

_"Without further ado, lets start things off with the first cartoon starring Donald Duck and his friends from South America."_

Then the 1st episode of "Legend of the Three Caballeros" showed up onscreen.

Mickey and Oswald then walked backstage to meet their girlfriends, Minnie and Ortensia, who were both planners and bookkeepers. Minnie's wearing a nice sparkly red dress with a light bright red hair bow and high heels, and Ortensia's wearing a cute light magenta dress with a small yellow flower on her right ear to make herself beautiful.

_"Hey there girls!" _Mickey and Oswald said in unison. _"Happy New Year!"_

_"Hi boys," _Minnie replied back.

_"Happy New Year to you too," _Ortensia also replied in unison.

_"Hope you girls having a good time." Oswald grinned to Minnie and Ortensia._

_"Yeah, of course__ we are," Ortensia said happily to the boys._

_"We have a wonderful time." _Minnie said.

_"Anyways, what's next after the cartoon?" _Mickey asked Minnie.

_"Lets see," _Minnie got her PDA to check the schedule for tonight's show, _"Yes, The Three Caballeros will perform onstage after that."_

_"Great, and what about the machine?" _Mickey added

_"Yeah, you know, the one we always use every year for this?" _

_"Oh, you mean the **Novi Anni O'Matic 3000**? Don't worry, it's at backstage. We'll use it later for the countdown." _Ortensia replied.

_"Thanks girls," _Mickey exclaimed, _"We always count on you."_

_"We'll be back with you later." _Oswald told the girls.

_"Okay. See ya" _The ladies said in unison.

Mickey and Oswald replied back _"See ya too" _and walk back to the side stage to watch the full episode of the show.

Meanwhile at backstage, Pete snuck up towards the Novi Anni O'Matic to do something with it. He looked around to make sure that no one's here looking at him suspicious. So he's ready, he grabbed a screwdriver that he found on the floor and unscrewed the screws on the back of the machine. He removed it and started to tangle wires, pushing buttons, and pulling levers. Meanwhile, Daisy Duck and Ortensia were talking to each other about their New Years Resolution, and they heard some clicks and crashes coming from the backstage.

_"What's going on?" _Daisy asked Ortensia.

_"I don't know," _Ortensia answered, _"let's find out."_

Then Daisy and Ortensia got to the backstage door and took a peek what's going on with the sounds of crashes during the party. Daisy and Ortensia then went inside and saw Pete distorting the machine's wires. They're in shock and quickly went back out of backstage and took a peek on him again.

_"Daisy, you see that?" _Ortensia whispered to Daisy.

_"Yeah, it's Pete," _Daisy replied, _"What is he doing there?"_

_"I don't know, he might do something to shut down this club."_

_"Really!? On the New Years Day party? He might have a good year if he succeeds. We have to do something."_

_"Right, Daisy. Go tell Mickey and Oswald about this, and I'll keep a big eye on him."_

_"Got it."_

So Daisy rushes towards the brothers to warn them about Pete distorting the Novi Anni O'Matic 3000 while Ortensia is keeping an keen eye on him. Good thing Pete didn't even notice that she's behind him peeking. She later called Horace Horsecollar and Ludwig von Drake to quickly go to backstage to fix the machine if Pete is finished. Meanwhile, after the brothers announce the performance of The Three Caballeros, they also announce the next performance from The Seven Dwarfs, they went back and they saw Daisy running towards them, and she talked to them about what happened to the Novi Anni O'Matic 3000, and both were shocked.

_"Really!?" _

_"Yeah, Ortensia and I saw Pete distorting the machine to destroy our New Years Day." _Daisy said to the brothers, furious and worried at the same time, _"We got to do something to stop him!"_

_"Don't worry," _Oswald said to Daisy, _"we'll take care of him."_

_"Yeah, but how?" _Mickey asked him.

_"I don't know, we'll think of a plan," _Oswald said, starting to think.

_"Coming thru!" _The voice interrupted them. Then the figure then ran at fast speed, and made Mickey, Oswald and Daisy twirled like a whirlwind, and got dizzy.

_"Woah! Who was that!?" _Daisy said, almost collapsed to the floor. Then the figure came back in, again, fast speed. It was Horace Horsecollar.

_"Sorry folks," _Horace said, _"Ortensia called me and Professor to be on backstage to fix the machine." He then ran back again to backstage._

_"That's Okay Horace, we understand." _Daisy replied back.

Back to Pete finishing distorting it, and he's very proud and he went out of the back door. Like I said, he didn't **even **noticed that Ortensia is watching him. Horace and von Drake have arrived quickly.

_"Are you sure you're gonna do this quick?" _Ortensia asked Horace and Professor.

_"Don't worry lad, it's going to be fine and we're going to have a wonderful New Year." _Ludwig said proudly. _"C'mon Horace." _They both went inside and saw the machine got distorted so much, and they started to fix it as fast as they can. Then Minnie and Donald came by.

_"Hi Ortensia," _Minnie greeted. _"We heard that Pete just distorted the Novi Anni O'Matic 3000, right?"_

_"Yes Minnie, good thing Professor and Horace can fix it in time." _Ortensia said.

_"That's great," _Donald relived, _"Also, I forgot to mentioned that Pete's right at his table watching the show, and hopes that his **plan **will succeed and shut this club for instance."_

_"Wait! Hold on."_

Ortensia looked at the audience for a while and saw Pete watching the cartoon, with an evil smile.

_"Hehehe!" _Pete evilly laughed, _"Now that machinery's broken, I can shut this club for good!"_

_"See, I told you." _Donald snickered.

_"Girls!" _The brothers called Minnie and Ortensia.

"Oh, hi Donald!" Mickey greeted him with a wave.

_"Anyways, me, Mick and Daisy just got a plan to kick out Pete." _Oswald exclaimed.

_"Oh that's great." _Minnie cheered a little, _"so what's the plan then?"_

_"You'll see, and it's going to teach him a lesson"_ Mickey said, winked his eye. _"Lets huddle up." _Then everyone huddle up and Mickey told them about the plan. _"So the plan goes like this…_Mickey then whispered to them the full plan. After that, the gang agreed.

It's 11:58 p.m., 2 minutes before the clock strucks at midnight. Almost time for the countdown. Professor Ludwig von Drake and Horace Horsecollar had finished fixing the Novi Anni O'Matic 3000 in time for the night. Minnie, Ortensia, and Donald got out the machine to the front stage with the help from Mickey, Oswald and Daisy. Pete saw the machine and he was very excited to see the countdown getting ruined. After the performance, Mickey, Oswald and the gang were now on center stage to start celebrating for the final countdown till 2019, while they're doing what the brothers have planned. Meanwhile, while Pete isn't looking, the magic brooms—who're also part of Mickey and Oswald's plan—were at top at the lighting stage, right where Pete's at, holding buckets of cold water, waiting for their signal. Horace then turned on the machine and it's starting to work a little, and the screen turned on shows a clock counting down from 2 minutes, which made Pete more exciting, because he thought he tangled all of the wires in the machine, but he didn't recheck.

_"Alright everyone!" _

Mickey said, getting the audience attention, _"Only 2 minutes ahead of 2019, and everyone here, I wish you all a wonderful year, and we hope to see something new from all of you, and us."_

_"Mick," _Oswald said, _"I think is time for a quick recap of everything happening here since 2018. Shall we?"_

_"Sure, Oswald."_

_"Lets see…" _Oswald then started to say thing quickly, _"A total lunar eclipse took place at the end of January, what a view. The Winter Olympics held in South Korea at February, congratulations to all the athletes participating. The new series Legend of the Three Caballeros just have been released since June 9, congratulations to Donald…"_

_"Thanks everyone!" _Donald happily interrupted and thanked the audience as they're applauded, including José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles cheering for their American duck friend. Oswald continued.

_"…Uhh……lets see…Ah yes, congratulations to Mary Poppins on making the movie **"Mary Poppins Returns"**; also to Ralph and Vannelope in **"Ralph Breaks the Internet"**; Winnie the Pooh, and his friends in **"Christoper Robin"**, and…a lot more. Sorry, that's a lot."_

_"1 minute left!" _Daisy shouted. The audience cheered loudly.

_"Okay fellas, get ready!"_ Mickey said to his gang.

Yep, the screen—which is working a little—on the machine there says 1 minute, that means it's almost time, and the countdown continues. Pete was ready too, got his fists clenched hard, and ready to shut this when that machine explode or broke into pieces. The magic broomsticks were also ready, holding their buckets of cold water, preparing for the brothers' signal.

_"30 seconds!" _

The countdown has begun, beginning in 30…29…28…27…26…25…24…23…22…21…20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…and almost time to cheer. Mickey and Oswald prepare for their signals to the broomsticks janitors. **Here we go! 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…and a Happy 2019! **Everyone in the audience starting cheering and screaming "Happy New Year!", canons at the side of the Novi Anni O'Matic 3000 started shootings flameless fireworks, while that, the brothers pointed to the janitors and started dumping cold water to Pete, and he shivered a lot because it's cold…I mean very, very cold.

Mickey and the gang saw Pete got dumped, and they cheered.

_"Ozzie, we did it!" _Mickey said happily.

_"Yep, we got him." _Oswald said. They both gave each other High Five.

_"Wait," _Pete said, getting mad,_ "What happened? That machine should explode or something. I tangled all the wires!"_

The broom janitors then jumped down in front of Pete and grabbed him in the arm, Pete tried to escape, but failed. Mickey and Oswald then marched towards Pete.

_"Well Pete,"_ Mickey started, _"You thought you can shut down this house, but you shouldn't have rechecked."_

_"Yeah," _Oswald said, with his arms folded, _"because Ortensia was behind you all along, keeping an eye."_

Ortensia winked at them and chuckled. _"Thanks, honeybunny!"_

_"Why you!!!" _With Pete's firey and furious face, he started to rage and flinging his fists to them, with the broom janitors holding on, until he's tired. Then Oswald commanded the broomsticks to get him out, and they did what he said. Pete and the broomsticks were at the entrance already, and they fling Pete out to the streets.

Now the New Years Celebration begins, with the song **Auld Lang Syne **playing.

_"Happy New Year, brother." _Mickey said, holding a cup of non-alcoholic wine.

_"Happy New Year to you too,…brother." _Oswald replied, with a nice, small grin on his face. They both embraced tightly. _"I'll be right back, Oswald."_

Mickey then walked towards Minnie, drinking a glass of mango juice with Daisy, Donald, Ortensia and Goofy.

_"Minnie?"_

_"Yes Mickey?"_

With that, Mickey kissed her in the lips. _"Happy New Year, Minnie."_

Minnie chuckled and kissed him back in the lips. _"Happy New Year to you too, Mickey."_

So the party goes on till 1:30 a.m., and everyone is having a wonderful time there. They now went back home and started to catch some z's. Meanwhile, Pete was not very happy with that. Sometime, he'll get revenge with them soon, and hopefully, he will close it for good.

Happy (Late) New Year everyone!

**THE END**


End file.
